Audio listeners and music lovers often demand advanced sound systems, which can provide users with flexibility to customize sound attributes for enhancing the sound/music experience. Examples of such customizations of sound attributes include a volume-up and down adjustment, equalization and other audio manipulations. Equalization (EQ) refers to a process of adjusting the strength of amplitudes in specific frequency bands or frequency ranges of audio signals. The circuit or equipment used to achieve equalization is called an equalizer. An equalizer is typically configured to alter the frequency response using filters, such as low-pass filters, high-pass filters, band-pass filters, etc., enabling bass, treble and other frequency range adjustments.
Earbuds, earphones or headphones allow users to shut down surrounding noises and disturbances to enjoy hand-free audio listening, and may be wired to or wirelessly communicate with an audio source, such as a smartphone, a digital audio player (DAP), an MP3 player, a laptop computer, a tablet and other mobile communication devices. Modern wireless technologies include LTE™, Wi-Fi™ and Bluetooth®, to name a few, the developments of which have been driven by needs to eliminate cluttering physical connections and wirings, especially for users in motion. A device based on the Bluetooth standard operates for exchanging data over short distances, at frequencies between 2402 and 2480 MHz, or 2400 and 2483.5 MHz, which is referred to as the short-range radio frequency (RF) band.
Modern-day audio listeners are increasingly demanding to use a high-quality speaker device that is mobile and/or wearable, such as a pair of earbuds or earphones or a headset, and allows the users to customize the sound attributes according to their likings.